Karma
by ZmCa
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction, Boys Love] "Tak apa, aku tahu... aku sedang menerima karma-ku." /-Z


_Aku hanya akan menjadi orang tolol jika melupakan awal hubungan kita.  
Itu begitu indah hingga aku lupa bahwa aku bertindak jahat...  
Dan kini, karma menimpaku._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KARMA**

_-Z-_

_._

YunJae Fanfiction

.

_Warning: OOC, bit!Canon, typo, Boys Love, Broken.  
Rate: T  
Disclaimer: Themselves_

_._

* * *

**.**

**2001**. Kita bertemu di tahun ini kan? Maaf aku sudah lupa kapan tanggal tepatnya. Namun tahun itu adalah saat aku lulus dari audisi yang diadakan oleh _S.M. Entertaiment_ dan mulai mengikuti training di perusahaan ini.

Dibesarkan dengan 8 kakak perempuan membuat orentasi seksualku sedikit menyimpang. Mungkin aku bisa tergoda melihat wanita. Namun aku juga bisa menyukai pria juga. _Bisex_...

Maka kau terlihat berkilauan di mataku. Aku yang pada saat itu hanya remaja biasa sangat mudah terpikat oleh pesonamu. Dadaku berdebar kencang di dekatmu. Kau tegas. Mempesona. Membuatku ingin mengenalmu lebih lanjut.

Dan _fiolla_~

Kita berteman, semakin dekat dan dekat. Walaupun aku harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa kau memiliki kekasih, tidak apa-apa...

**.**

Hari itu aku menatap nanar isi dompetku. Bagaimana aku bisa tinggal di kota kejam—Seoul—ini tanpa uang yang mencukupi? Aku belum bayar sewa. Uang makan juga terbatas... bisa-bisa aku diusir.

Meminjam uang ke _noona _juga tidak enak. Bagaimanapun mereka juga pasti membutuhkan uang.

Di tengah rasa gundah itu, aku bisa merasakan ada yang mengetuk pintu. Buru-buru aku berlari kecil dan membukanya. Mendapatimu meringis kecil sambil menatapku memelas.

"Jae, _jeball_... boleh aku menginap di sini? Aku tidak punya tempat lagi."

Kau meminta izin untuk menginap. Oh Tuhan... bagaimana bisa aku menolak? Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku mengajakmu masuk. Namun di saat itu kegundahanku mulai muncul.

Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman di tempat ini. Maka dari itu aku tidak mempersalahkan kau menetap tanpa mengetahui masalahku. Kuberikan jamuan yang baik agar kau nyaman.

Dan walau hanya sebentar, aku benar-benar menikmati saat itu.

Kita bahkan tidur di satu ranjang yang sama. Hal itu membuatku sama sekali tidak bisa terlelap. Kau membuatku lupa jika aku masih memiliki hutang yang menumpuk hanya dengan melihat wajahmu yang tertidur saja.

**Ini gila!** Perasaan ini menggerogotiku begitu cepat.

**.**

Hari mulai berganti, begitu juga dengan bulan. Kupikir jarak antara kita akan semakin dekat, namun aku lebih merasakan kita mulai jauh. Temanmu bertambah, kau dekat dengan kekasihmu. Walaupun kita bersahabat sekalipun, ini tetap terasa jauh. Sedangkan duniaku hanya berotasi padamu.

Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau begitu mencintai wanita itu. Jika dibandingkan denganku, aku rasa aku lebih baik! Mungkin kesalahan hanya terletak pada kenyataan bahwa dia adalah perempuan, sedangkan aku pria!

Rasa iri atas kekasihmu, membuatku senang sekali saat mengetahui kita akan dibuat dalam satu grup dengan nama _Four Season_ bersama Kangin dan Heechul. Berarti aku bisa mulai membatasi hubungan antara kau dan orang di sekitarmu karena kita akan mulai sibuk! Ditambah waktu kita bersama akan bertambah drastis. Ini seperti _menyelam sambil meminum air_.

Dari anggota _Four Season_ aku sangat iri kepada Heechul. Bagaimana bisa kalian begitu dekat? Bahkan banyak yang menyangka Heechul adalah kekasih wanitamu! Kalian tampak mesra dan membuatku iritasi. Pria itu bisa dengan mudah bergelayut padamu, padahal aku harus mati-matian hanya untuk melakukan itu! Hanya bertatapan denganmu saja sudah cukup membuat kerja jantungku menggila. Bagaimana bisa aku menyentuhmu?

Sedikiit saja aku ingin kau melirikku. Aku terkadang mendekati pria atau wanita lain tepat di hadapanmu. Dalam arti aku berusaha keras agar kau cemburu lalu kau menyadari perasaanmu! **Namun nihil**. Kau malah sering mengodaku jika dekat dengan wanita dan memastikan hubungan kami bertambah dekat. Aku kecewa dengan responmu.

Namun pada akhirnya _Four Season_ tidak terbentuk. Kita malah dimasukan ke dalam sebuah grup...

**DONG BANG SHIN KI!**

Kisah cinta kita dimulai dari grup ini...

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kita satu grup. Bulan terus berjalan dan aku semakin mengenal pribadimu yang sangat sempurna untukku. Kau terlalu baik! Itu terkadang sering menyakitiku...

**.**

Hari itu kau menutup diri di dalam kamar membuat aku, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin bingung. Dimana _leader_ kami yang setiap kali selalu ceria?

Sebagai yang tertua aku berinisiatif mendatangimu. Sebelumnya meminta kepada yang lain untuk tenang agar aku bisa berbicara denganmu. Ketika _dongsaeng_ kita menyanggupinya dan mereka duduk di ruang tengah dengan tenang.

Tanpa suara aku memasuki kamar kita berlima dan melihatmu tertelungkup di atas kasur. Menggengam ponselmu dan aku mendengar deru nafasmu yang payah.

Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu bahwa kau sedang menangis. Gerakku sedikit cepat dan segera aku meraihmu. Kau menatapku dengan genangan air mata.

Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sekacau ini. Terutama ketika kau bergerak memelukku dan menangis.

"A-aku sudah memberi segalanya, Jae... tapi dia pergi," raungmu dalam tangis.

Dan seketika aku bisa menyimpulkan semuanya. Kau berpisah dari kekasih yang selama ini kau puja-puja. Yang kau cintai dengan sangat...

Kubalas pelukanmu dengan erat. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Namun dari sisi hatiku yang paling dalam, diam-diam aku senang. Kau kalian berpisah! Akhirnya, perjuanganku tidak sia-sia...

Perjuangan? Kalian belum tahu apa yang aku lakukan pada gadis itu, kan?

Lebih baik kalian tidak usah tahu daripada pada akhirnya satu persatu dari kalian mulai menyalahkanku atas keterpurukan Yunho.

**.**

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai menjadi sangat terobsesi denganmu. Aku berusaha menjauhkan semua pria atau wanita yang sering mengerling nakal kearahmu. Lihat betapa menjijikkan mereka. Namun bukan berarti aku tidak menjijikan...

Aku—**Kim Jaejoong**—rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk mendapatkanmu. Entah dengan cara yang benar atau tidak. Bukankah itu terlihat menggelikan? Hanya dengan yang kumiliki saja, aku bisa menggoda banyak orang agar memaksa mereka menjauhimu!

Yun, mungkin kau tidak tahu. Namun selama ini aku selalu mencuri ciumanmu. Yoochun pernah mempergokiku, namun kupaksa dia bungkam. Dia pasti sangat terkejut, aku yang selama ini dia kira _straight_ ternyata adalah seorang _gay_ yang mengincar _leader_ mereka.

_Hahaha..._

Setelah itu, entahlah. Terlalu banyak kejadian sehingga terkadang aku melupakannya. Padahal kalau boleh jujur aku ingin mengingat semua kenangan kita dengan terperinci.

Ah iya! Kau tahu kan awalnya SM ingin mengangkat pamor DBSK dengan mengadakan 2U couple? Kau dan Yoochun. _Gezz_, itu menggelikan. Kalian sering mengikuti _Variety Show_ hanya berdua dan membuatku kesal. Namun tidak mungkin kan, aku membenci anggota _boyband_-ku sendiri?

Namun beruntung 2U couple kalah pamor dengan YunJae couple! Syukurlah aku selalu mendekatimu sehingga mata para _fans_ yang tajam jadi memandang kita. Membuat nama **'YunJae'** dielu-elukan.

Karena itu, aku pikir, aku adalah manusia paling berbahagia di dunia ini.

**.**

"Yunho, kau dan Jaejoong tolong semakin dekatlah."

Kau yang tengah meminum cola menengok ke arah manager, "Maksud _hyung_?"

"Dibandingkan 2U, YunJae lebih menjadi incaran fans"

Aku berbinar senang dan menatap manager-_hyung_ penuh harap. Ditambah dengan Yunho yang menurut saja membuatku semakin girang.

Setelah manager-_hyung_ pergi, Yunho menyikutku sambil tertawa pelan, "Ini akan menjadi sangat canggung, kkk~"

Alisku berkerut melihatmu, "_Wae_?"

"Kita kan sahabat~"

**.**

Awalnya memang perkataanmu menyakitiku, namun tak lama rasa sakit itu hilang. Aku bahagia, benar-benar bahagia. Dalam setiap _Variety Show_ aku dapat dengan bebas bermanja padamu dan mengatakan hal-hal baik tentang kita.

Kebahagiaanku semakin membuncah saat kita melakukan drama **'Dangerous Love'** kita tampak sangat lihai untuk saling bersentuhan. Saat melakukan adegan di dekat kotak telepon, wajah kita sangat dekat. Astaga, ini tidak baik untuk jantungku.

Dan setelah itu waktu berlalu. Semua Cassiopeia pasti ingat saat zaman **'O-Jung Ban Hap' **kita menjadi sepasang kekasih saat itu. Padahal ini semua hanya berawal dari pembicaraan biasa!

**.**

"Kkk~ aku rasa banyak sekali yang menyukai YunJae," ucapmu. Kau sedang duduk di depan komputer dan tampak sedang mencari artikel tentang kita.

"Kupikir kita memang terlihat cocok," balasku tanpa ragu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne."

Hening. Aku tampak sibuk mencari cara untuk membuka topik. Namun aku tak menduga malah kau yang membuka pembicaraan di antara kita.

"Jae, pernahkah kau berfikir bahwa kau mencintaiku?"

Aku jelas kelabakan. Kutatap Yunho dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Ah, kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Bibirmu melengkung dan menatapku, "Aku sering berfikir kalau aku mencintaimu..." kau menggaruk tengkukmu sejenak saat mendapatiku melihatmu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Err... lupakan saja, Jae."

"Ah tunggu! Kalau kau bertanya apa aku pernah berfikir bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku jawab IYA! Iya, Yun! Aku mencintaimu!" karena kau hendak menutup topik kita, tentu saja akau buru-buru menyelanya.

Dan seketika kedua wajah kita memerah. Bahkan lidahku rasanya sangat kelu untuk berbicara. Hingga kita hanya saling menatap malu dan tanpa sadar tangan kita mulai terpaut. Awal hubungan yang manis, eoh?

**.**

Aku terlalu bahagia. Kita benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ini semua diluar nalarku. Kita mulai berbagi banyak hal dan saling terbuka satu sama lain. Aku mulai mengurangi egoku yang dulu menjauhkanmu dari teman-temanmu. Karena tanpa aku harus menjauhimu dari mereka, kau tetap milikku!

Yun, _maaf ya_~ Tapi aku sering berfikir kau masokis! Kalian pasti tahu kan banyak sekali kecelakaan yang menimpa Yunho. Dari setiap kecelakan itu semuanya berhasil membuatku _stress_ memikirkan kondisimu. Terkadang di kepalaku hanya berpikiran hal-hal buruk yang bisa saja menimpamu untuk kedepannya.

Walau aku tidak terlalu perduli, kuakui Tuhan sangat baik. Jika tidak mungkin dia sudah membawamu pergi dan membuat hatiku hancur.

**.**

Kau tahu _namja_, bukan?  
Akan sangat wajar jika kami membutuhkan hal-hal biologis seperti yang dibutuhkan oleh para _namja_ pada umumnya. Dan ini juga terjadi pada kita—DBSK member.

Saat itu kami menonton film porno bersama. Dulu kami agak sering melihatnya bersama namun karena padatnya jadwal kami harus menikmati ini sendiri-sendiri.

Kau berada di sampingku. Semua lampu mati dan hanya meninggalkan LCD TV yang menampilkan adegan dewasa.

10 menit

Yoochun beranjak ke kamarnya.

15 menit

Junsu buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi.

20 menit

Changmin masuk ke kamarnya.

Hanya tinggal kita berdua. Sejak lama aku ingin mencoba hal baru dalam hubungan kita. Sehingga dengan perlahan aku menyentuh tanganmu. Kita berdua sama-sama tegang. Adengan di TV semakin memanas.

Sampai aku lupa sejak kapan kita mulai berciuman. Dan aku memberikan diriku padamu.

**.**

Kita tinggal satu _drom_. Bersama 3 orang yang lebih muda dari pada kita, Yun. Sehingga membuat kita berdua adalah keluarga yang memiliki 3 orang anak. Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku menjalankan perananku. Memasak, beres-beres, menasehati _dongsaeng_ kita.

Semua tampak sempurna. Hingga aku dapat merasakan sifatku sangat berbeda dibandingkan dulu. Terkadang aku menjadi suka merajuk dan sangat manja padamu. Aku berusaha tidak menjadi egois lagi agar tidak membuatmu kesal. Mati-matian aku berusaha menjadi sosok yang cocok denganmu. Kubuat _sytle_ yang aku pakai serasi denganmu. Apa kau memperhatikan itu? Tentu tidak. Aku hanya terlalu terobsesi denganmu hingga melakukan hal ini. Namun aku tetap yakin kau mencintaiku, kok.

Selain itu, terkadang aku menyesali ketidak awasanku untuk melihat masa depan. Kau tahu, pada 2009 kupikir lebih baik kita tidak pernah ke **Gwangju**!

**.**

"Jaejoong-ah. Kau adalah sosok yang sangat baik. Kau cerdas, kau manis, telaten, bahkan kau begitu sopan. Namun bagaimanapun kau tidak bisa bersama dengan Yunho."

Kita berdua atau lebih tepatnya aku terpaku mendengar perkataan ibumu.

_Ini penolakan secara halus, kan? _

Setelah ini tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali antara kami semua. Aku memilih kembali ke hotel tempat di mana kami menginap. Meninggalkan Yunho yang entah apa yang dia bicarakan dengan orang tuanya.

Sesampainya di hotel aku terduduk di atas kasur. Lama... sungguh lama sekali aku duduk terdiam disini.

Sampai aku sendiri tidak sadar aku mulai menangis. Dengan payah aku memeluk lututku sendiri dan menenggelamkan kepalaku disana.

Sejak 2001. Banyak sekali yang telah aku lakukan untuknya. Begitu banyak hingga terasa menyakitkan. Setelah berhubungan badan, kupikir ini dapat membuat hubungan kami menjadi semakin intim.

Jujur, selama ini aku tidak pernah perduli gunjingan dari orang lain mengenai orentasi seksualku. Tapi saat mendapat penolakan dari kedua orang tua Yunho, membuatku sangat sedih. Bagaimanapun aku dan Yunho sangat mencintai satu sama lain. Hubungan kita juga bukan hanya hubungan ringan yang biasa dilakukan oleh para remaja.

"Huhuhu..." sadar isakanku semakin keras, ku raih bantal dan membenamkan kepalaku disana.

Kau tahu... aku berfikir bahwa, jika orang tua Yunho tidak setuju dengan ini, Yunho pasti akan menuruti kedua orang tuanya walaupun ini akan menyakiti kami berdua. Bagaimanapun orang tua adalah prioritas, bukan?

_CKLEK_

Pintu terbuka dan aku tahu itu Yunho.

Kau tidak berkata apapun malah mendekapku. Namun dengan cepat aku mendorongmu. Aku sedang dalam kondisi buruk. Bagaimanapun... walaupun itu adalah Yunho, aku tidak ingin diganggu.

"Jae, dengarkan aku. Maafkan orang tuaku, ne?"

Sengaja aku tidak membalas perkataanmu dan memilih diam. Aku menatap ke arah lain tanpa menganggapmu ada disana.

"Aku ingin memberimu penjelasan, kumohon dengar..."

Aku tetap diam! Sebenarnya aku ingin menendangmu keluar dari tempat ini, tapi rasanya tidak tega.

Namun keterdiamanku malah membuatmu melunjak dan semakin cerewet. Kepalaku rasanya berdenyut kesal karena ini. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menatapmu nyalang.

"**Yun pergilah, sebelum aku membencimu."**

Wajahmu tampak syok. Namun tak lama kau mengiyakan dan pergi.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa egoku kembali muncul ke permukaan. Sejak hari itu aku selalu menghindari Yunho. Tidak berbicara, tidak saling bersentuhan. Tidak perduli dia selalu membujuk dan mengajakku berbicara. Terkadang aku berfikir apakah dia tidak lelah melakukan ini?

**.**

"Mwo? Kau, Yoochun dan Junsu memutuskan untuk keluar?"

Aku mengangguk mantap atas ucapan Yunho, "Kami sudah membicarakan tentang ini, Yun. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau dan Changmin ikut? Ayo, kita harus bergerak cepat."

Yunho menggeleng, "Tidak! Aku akan tetap tinggal."

Jika dulu kami sering seiya sekata, sekarang dia malah menolak ajakanku, "Yoochun dan Junsu sedang membujuk Changmin. Kau tidak mungkin tinggal disini sendirian, kan?"

"Walaupun sendirian aku tetap berada di sini," ujarmu mantap.

Aku menatapnya lama, "Ternyata cuman sampai disini saja..."

"Maksudmu?"

Aku menatap Yunho kesal, "Rasa sukamu padaku! Bagiamana bisa kau tetap tinggal sedangkan aku tidak ada! Kau mulai terbiasa tanpa kehadiranku, kan?"

Kau kelabakan, "Apa maksudmu, Jae? Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Kau memutuskan untuk keluar aku tidak masalah, sungguh. Ini tidak ada sambungannya dengan perasaanku padamu!"

Dalam otakku hanya terpikir kata, _'Mengapa?'_ sehingga sangat sulit merespon dan memutuskan jalan keluar dari hal ini.

"Terserah kau, Yun! Lebih baik memang semuanya berakhir, kan?! Aku pergi!"

Hari itu aku meninggalkan Yunho dengan suara debaman pintu yang sangat keras.

**.**

Bagiku itu adalah masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Aku masih sangat mudah terpancing emosi walaupun umurku sudah 20 tahun lebih! Tak lama setelah kejadian itu, aku baru dapat berpikir tenang setelah berada di JYJ dan mulai menyesali semuanya.

Dari awal ini bukan kesalahan Yunho namun aku selalu melimpahkan semua padanya. Jika saja waktu itu kami bisa berbicara, mungkin ini tidak terjadi. Sedikit kurang aku menyesal...

Kenapa baru saat kepalaku dingin semuanya terlihat jelas, namun semuanya terlambat! Berulang kali aku mencoba menghubungi Yunho atau Changmin. Beratus-ratus kali aku mencari artikel tentang mereka. Namun sangat minim...

Mereka seolah menghilang... padahal kata maafpun belum pernah aku lontarkan.

Kalian ingat kan berapa lama aku jatuh cinta padanya? Sudah 8 tahun! Dan dengan kondisi seperti ini aku mulai gila merindukannya.

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku ke-26.

Banyak yang aku undang untuk merayakan ini. Teman lama, kerabat, ah... banyak sekali!

Kutuangkan kebahagiaanku disini. Kami berbincang banyak hingga mulai mabuk.

Setelah banyak yang mabuk di sekitarku dan kondisi mulai tenang tiba-tiba nama Yunho terlintas. Menyakitkan. Selama ini dia tidak pernah absen dari hari ulang tahunku. Ini pertama kalinya aku merayakan ulang tahun tanpanya setelah 9 tahun.

Ditengah rasa pusing yang menjalar, aku mulai mengingat semua dosaku padanya.

Dan entah sejak kapan aku mulai menangis keras dan menjadi bahan tontonan temanku yang masih sadar. Otakku terlalu penuh akan namanya.

"YUNHO!"

Lalu gelap.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Dan kembali ke masa sekarang. Aku terkadang merasa gila karena merindukanmu **sebagai kekasihku!**

Kita berbaikan, tentu saja! Aku senang mendengar hal itu~ Namun berbaikan disini bukan dalam konsep yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin kita berbaikan dan kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun kau MENOLAKNYA! Entah kesalahanku ada di mana, namun saat kau memilih untuk berteman saja dibandingkan kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih sangat menyakitiku.

Beberapa kali kau berkunjung hanya dengan label teman di dadamu. Label yang sangat ingin aku cabut.

Ke _over protektif_-anku kembali! Aku menjadi sangat mudah cemburu hanya karena hal kecil yang kau lakukan. Ditambah dengan Changmin yang berada di pihakmu.

Tch, aku sudah menduga _magnae_ itu memiliki rasa padamu, Yun! Menyebalkan. Dia bisa tetap berada di sampingmu, sedangkan aku tidak!

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**[NORMAL POV]**

"Oke latihan selesai!"

"Ne!"

Yunho dan Changmin tampak berbincang sebentar sebelum keduanya berpisah dan akan melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Yunho yang pada saat itu memang tidak memiliki jadwal berniat pulang untuk istirahat.

Hampir saja botol minum di tangannya tidak jatuh. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat gadis yang dulu menjadi tambatan hatinya sebelum dia berada di Dong Bang Shin Ki. Wanita cantik itu tampak menunduk sejenak sebelum mendekati Yunho.

"_Annyeong_~"

Karena gugup, buru-buru Yunho membalas ucapan wanita itu, "_Annyeong_, k-kita berbicara di kantin saja bagaimana?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, "_Arra_~"

**.**

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yun? Kita sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dan berbincang seperti ini," wanita itu tertawa pelan dan memandang Yunho.

"Aku baik," Yunho menatap gadis itu tepat di matanya. Dia... dia adalah orang yang pernah sangat dia cintai dulu, "Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak usah aku sudah makan. Ah, ya ngomong-ngomong aku turut sedih atas grup-mu yang terpecah, Yun.."

Yunho tertawa pelan, "Itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu. Kami sekarang fokus ke album baru, **'Catch Me'**."

Hening.

Yunho menyesap kopinya sambil berfikir apa yang harus harus dibicarakan.

"Yun, kau dan Jaejoong masih berpacaran?"

_Mworago_? Yunho membulatkan matanya kaget. Bagaimana wanita ini bisa tahu? Hanya anggota member DBSK dan orang tuanya yang mengetahui hal ini, "Bagaimana kau..."

"Ah, maaf kan aku. Lupakan saja," wanita itu menyadari kesalahan dalam ucapannya. Buru-buru dia mengalihkan pembicaraan namun hal ini membuat Yunho tambah curiga. Tanpa permisi dia memegang tangan wanita itu dan menatapnya lekat, "Beritahu aku, kumohon," ucap Yunho lirih.

**.**

Yunho hanya terdiam melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Wanita itu sudah menceritakan semuanya. _SEMUANYA!_

Bagaimana sejak 2001 Jaejoong telah terobsesi dengannya. Bahkan Jaejoong juga yang membuat gadis ini memilih untuk berpisah darinya. Hah... Ini terasa berat. Yunho mengusap wajahnya sendiri dan membawa perhatian gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku, Yun..."

Yunho hanya diam dengan tubuh yang bersandar ke punggung kursi, "Aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa," ujar Yunho pelan, "Kau pergi lalu Jaejoong datang menghiburku sehingga pada akhirnya aku mencintainya. Jika diperinci memang Jaejoong yang salah, namun—"

Pria itu menatap wanita dihadapannya sekilas sebelum melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, "—Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.  
.**

Yunho terdiam sambil menatap ponselnya. Jaejoong mengirimkan pesan padanya. Setelah 3 bulan mereka sama sekali tidak saling berhubungan.

'_**Hei kau di Korea, kan? Mainlah ketempatku.'**_

Kira-kira begitu isi pesannya. Membuat Yunho bingung antara mengiyakan atau tidak. Namun tak lama pria itu bangkit berdiri bersiap ke _apartement_ Jaejoong. Tidak salahkan,s jika dia mengunjungi **teman dekat**?

**.**

Di tangan Yunho sudah terdapat satu kantung plastik besar. Dia mampir ke supermarket sebelum kesini. Tidak ada salahnya membawa buah tangan, bukan?

Uh, udara dingin sekali. Yunho sudah melakukan banyak gerakan untuk membuat tubuhnya hangat. Bel pun sudah dibunyikan beberapa kali, namun Jaejoong belum membukakan pintu.

Ini sudah jam 2 pagi, jadi wajar saja jika Jaejoong ternyata sudah tertidur.

Sekali lagi Yunho menekan bel. Dan tiba-tiba pintu langsung terbuka, membuat dia terkejut.

"Cepat masuk, brr, dingiin!"

Yunho tertawa pelan dan segera masuk. Sifat Jaejoong sejak dulu memang tidak pernah berubah. Pria melepas sepatunya, "Lama sekali membukanya."

"Aku tidur tadi," ucap Jaejoong sambil menguap. Matanya menangkap objek yang berada di samping Yunho. Ada kantung putih besar disana, "Kau beli apa?"

"Camilan dan bahan makanan. Aku lapar," Yunho mengambil kantung putih itu dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Menaruhnya di atas meja dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong duduk di atas meja samping Yunho. Memperhatikan bahan-bahan yang dikeluarkan teman akrabnya.

"Egh, kenapa kau beli kimchi instan?" Jaejoong mengangkat bungkusan itu sambil menatap heran Yunho.

Sekilas Yunho melirik Jaejoong sebelum kembali mengeluarkan bahan lain yang dia beli, "Itu untukku. Aku pusing jika tidak ada kimchi saat ingin."

Jaejoong turun dari atas meja dan membuka kulkasnya, "Aku ada dua kotak kimchi. Kau bisa ambil satu."

"Kau yang buat?"

Jaejoong menutup pintu kulkas, "Ibuku yang buat. Nanti kubungkus untukmu."

Yunho mengangguk samar menjawab Jaejoong, "Aku ingin makan sesuatu yang hangat."

"_Ramyun_?" canda Jaejoong. Dia melihat Yunho dengan senyuman tipisnya. Namun Yunho menanggapinya dengan memutar bola matanya, membuat tawa Jaejoong lepas, "Bercanda. Aku tahu kau sudah muak dengan makanan instan seperti itu," Jaejoong menggunakan apron dan bersenandung kecil.

"Jadi kau mau buat apa?"

Jaejoong membuka lemari dan mengambil panci besar, "_Kimchi stew_? Kau ingin kimchi, kan?"

Yunho meringis, "Sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingin."

"Lalu kenapa beli kimchi instan?"

"Kan aku bilang itu untuk jaga-jaga jika aku ingin~" ujar Yunho sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di samping dapur. Menunaikan hasrat yang sedari tadi dia tahan selama perjalanan.

Jaejoong hanya mendengus. Dia memilih untuk mulai memasak. Memanaskan air, masukan bumbu. Selagi dia sedang sibuk memotong bahan yang akan menjadi isi. Ketika ia memotong kentang, Jaejoong tersentak kaget karena Yunho menepuk bahunya.

"Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Maaf-maaf," ujar Yunho sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Setelah memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang momotong bahan, tanpa permisi pria itu mengambil pisau lain dan membantu Jaejoong.

Kaget tiba-tiba Yunho membantunya, Jaejoong menoleh, "Tunggu saja di ruang tengah. Biar aku yang memasak."

"Ajari aku memasak."

"Eh?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya, "Semenjak tinggal di tempat yang terpisah dari Changmin aku harus bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri," ucap Yunho sambil memotong kentang, "Sangat merepotkan karena aku hampir tidak bisa memasak."

Jaejoong mengangguk setuju. Pasti sangat merepotkan tinggal sendiri dan harus mengurus semuanya sendirian. Karena diapun begitu, "Tapi bukannya kau bisa buat _stew_?"

"Kemarin aku coba. Rasanya mengerikan," Yunho bergidik saat mengingat _stew_ buatannya. Hampir tidak ada rasanya! Pokoknya sangat aneh.

Jaejoong tertawa lalu menyikut Yunho. Pria itu hanya meringis dibuatnya.

"Aku ajari tapi setelah itu kau yang mencuci piring."

"Siap, bos!" Yunho meletakkan tangannya di atas alis. Memasang posisi hormat, membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi tertawa.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_DUK!_

"Ah!"

Yunho menoleh dan menarik Jaejoong mundur. Sungguh dia tidak sengaja mendorong pria itu hingga mau tidak mau dahi Jaejoong terbentur dengan lemari yang berada di sisi atas dapurnya. Salahkan dapur Jaejoong yang kecil hingga membuat Yunho tidak sengaja menyenggol Jaejoong ketika dia lewat.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Yunho melihat dahi Jaejoong. Sepertinya tidak terluka. Namun tadi suara benturannya lumayan keras.

"Hati-hati, dong!"

Yunho mendengus, "Salahkan dapurmu yang kecil," Yunho melempar pandangannya ke seluruh dapur Jaejoong. Mencari alasan agar tidak disalahkan, seperti anak kecil, "Dan... apa-apaan ada ini?" dia menunjuk ke tempat gantungan handuk yang sangat panjang di sisi dapur Jaejoong, "Kenapa ada cucian dan handuk di dapur? Bukannya ini malah membuat cucianmu jadi bau?"

Sayangnya Jaejoong tidak mengubris. Sudah banyak yang mengatakan hal itu padanya, sehingga dia tidak perduli lagi.

Yunho berjalan mendekati gantungan handuk Jaejoong sebelum dia tertawa tertahan. Tentu karena ini, mau tidak mau Jaejoong menjadi penasaran. Ia menjeda kegiatannya dan melihat Yunho yang tampak menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu.

"YAH!" Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dengan tubuhnya lalu buru-buru menutupi pakaian dalamnya yang sengaja dia gantung sebelah handuk.

"Warna merah dengan motif putih! Hahaha..." Yunho tampak tertawa puas setelah menemukan hal yang bisa dijadikan bahan ejekan. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong yang sudah 28 tahun masih sangat kekanak-kanakan? Sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Jaejoong sudah malu setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa dia sangat ceroboh? Dulu saat pembuatan DVD _'Come One Over JYJ'_ dia juga lupa menyimpan benda 'keramat'-nya. Sehingga mau tidak mau pakaian dalamnya terekam dan kini tersebar di seluruh negri.

"Sudahlah! Untuk apa di bahas, sih?" bentak Jaejoong kesal, "Kau mandi sana. Aku akan selesaikan ini," ucapnya sebelum kembali berkutat dengan peralatan masak.

"Oke, _underwear_ merah," ejek Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengerang kesal. Sebelum dapat menimbulkan kericuhan, pria itu memilih untuk langsung berlari kecil ke arah kamar mandi dengan kekehan ringan, "Aku pinjam bajumu, Jae~"

Langkah Yunho terhenti. Dahinya berkerut saat melewati lorong menuju kamar mandi Jaejoong. Sepertinya dulu di atas meja rias yang dekat kamar mandi Jaejoong tidak terlalu banyak kosmetik. Kenapa sekarang jumlahnya membludak?

Tangannya meraih salah satu lipbam yang di tutupnya terdapat tanda tangannya. Tidak lain itu adalah produk Missha yang dimana dia dan Changmin menjadi maskot produk itu. Namun yang Yunho pikirkan adalah, sejak kapan Jaejoong menggunakan Missha? Setelah berfikir sejenak, Yunho hanya menyimpulkan itu adalah pemberian fans. Bukankah ada banyak YunJae shipper maniak yang sering mengirimkan benda-benda seperti ini? Dia juga sering mendapat banyak benda dengan merk _Tony Moly_ atau sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Jaejoong.

Saat memasuki kamar mandi, Yunho kembali mengerutkan dahinya, "Itukan sikat gigiku," tangannya mengambil sikat gigi berwarna putih dengan hiasan ungu tua. Sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu saat dia berkunjung kemari, Yunho ingat dia menggunakan sikat gigi ini.

Yunho mengusap sikatnya, "Basah?" dia diam sejenak. Ini tandanya ada yang menggunakan sikat giginya, kan? Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa disalahkan adalah ... _Jaejoong_.

Dia merenggut tidak suka dan memilih untuk mandi saja. Di kepalanya berkecamuk banyak hal. Seharusnya Jaejoong membuang sikat giginya, kan? Untuk apa disimpan? Dia berkunjung ke _apartement_ ini juga terbilang jarang.

Tidak ada 10 menit Yunho menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Mengingat ini sudah sangat larut. Dengan handuk putih di pinggang, dia memasuki _dress room_ yang dekat dengan kamar mandi. Memilih secara acak baju yang bisa dia gunakan. Toh tubuhnya dan Jaejoong tidak terlalu berbeda jauh. Namun matanya tertumbuk pada setumpuk pakaian yang berada di sisi ruangan. Dengan iseng Yunho membongkarnya. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat mendapati bahwa setumpuk pakaian disitu rata-rata adalah pakaian yang hampir mirip dengan yang pernah dia pakai.

Singkatnya ini terlihat seperti _couple T-shirt_?

Perlahan tanpa dia sadari, ada rasa kesal menyeruak di dadanya.

Dengan asal dia menggunakan pakaian Jaejoong dan segera keluar dari _dress room_ itu. Dia mendapati Jaejoong duduk di atas karpet sambil menonton televisi. Di depan Jaejoong terdapat meja yang awalnya kosong menjadi sedikit penuh dengan makanan-makanan di atasnya.

Berusaha melupakan rasa kesalnya, Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong yang sedang makan, "Dari awal aku sudah bilang, beli meja makan."

"Untuk apa meja makan kalau aku cuman sendiri?" balas Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho bungkam. Dia memilih untuk mulai makan saja dari pada membahas sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dibahas. Lagi pula sebenarnya dia menyetujui apa yang Jaejoong katakan.

Dari ruangan luas itu hanya terdengar suara televisi yang menampilkan _film action_. Jika Jaejoong larut dalam _film_, maka Yunho sedang menimang-nimang apa yang akan dia bicarakan kepada teman baiknya itu.

Pria yang hanya berbeda dua hari dari Jaejoong itu menatap wajah Jaejoong yang tampak serius.

"Jae..."

Jaejoong agak tersentak saat Yunho menghancurkan konsentrasinya, "Ah, ya, kenapa?"

"Tidak jadi," Yunho kembali fokus makan, "Nanti saja dibicarakannya."

Jaejoong tidak suka pembicaraan yang setengah-setengah, "Jangan buat aku penasaran," dia mematikan televisi menggunakan remot, lalu membenahi posisi duduknya agar berhadapan dengan Yunho.

Yunho memasukan suapan terakhir ke dalam mulutnya. Dia juga merubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, "Pertama-tama, aku harap kau tidak marah. Aku minta maaf jika kau tersinggung," dia menatap Jaejoong tepat dimatanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

Yunho menyentuh dadanya sejenak, menarik nafas dalam, "Bukankah seharusnya kau berhenti menyamakan apa yang kita gunakan?"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku melihat banyak sekali pakaianmu yang mirip denganku, lalu sikat gigiku ada di kamar mandimu dan terakhir Missha. Sejak kapan kau pakai merk itu?" Yunho berkata dengan nada yang mirip seperti desisan. Takut-takut yang dia katakan bisa menyakiti Jaejoong.

Dan tentu saja itu menyakiti Jaejoong. _Sangat_. Pria itu hanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tanpa berniat membalas apa yang Yunho katakan. Dan ini membuat Yunho bersalah, "Lupakan ucapanku, Jae," ucap Yunho. Dia memilih untuk membereskan peralatan makan yang mereka gunakan dan membawanya ke dapur.

Bahkan Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk membersihkan seluruh peralatan masak itu. Terlihat jelas dia menghindari Jaejoong yang masih terdiam di ruang tengah.

Namun baru sampai di piring ke tiga, Jaejoong datang dan membatunya mengelap piring yang sudah dicuci.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Melihat pria itu menampilkan senyuman terpaksa, "Aku akan berjuang," Jaejoong menjawab keinginan Yunho tadi.

Yunho mendesah, "Maafkan aku. Maksudku, maafkan keegoisanku."

"Tak apa. Bukankan sebagai teman baik akan terlihat aneh jika kita memiliki banyak benda yang sama?" kekeh Jaejoong untuk mencairkan suasana. Namun bukannya membuatnya menjadi baik-baik saja, ini semua malah membuat kondisi mereka semakin kaku. Apa lagi Yunho sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jaejoong terdiam melihat Yunho yang tampak asyik bercerita. Matanya menatap intes wajah Yunho yang menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Terutama saat pria itu tertawa karena ceritanya sendiri. Membawa desiran aneh di dadanya. Ada hasrat untuk menyentuh wajah itu.

Pada akhirnya tanpa sadar tangan Jaejoong terjulur dan memegang pipi Yunho. Namun saat pria cantik itu hendak mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yunho, Yunho mendorong pundak Jaejoong menjauh dan mengguncang pria itu.

"Hey, Jae! Apa-apaan ini?" pekik Yunho. Dia sangat kaget saat Jaejoong melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba seolah ingin menciumnya.

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar cepat. Oh Tuhan... hampir, hampir ia mencium Yunho.

"Maafkan aku," Jaejoong gelagapan. Dia menggeser duduknya menjauhi Yunho. Mengusap wajahnya kasar untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Namun melihat Yunho yang tampak masih kesal, Jaejoong merasa dadanya berdecit nyeri, "Maafkan aku, Yun. Sungguh."

Mata Yunho terpejam untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya. Tak lama mata musangnya terbuka dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, "Kita sudah berjanji, hanya teman."

"Maaf..."

"Teman tidak berciuman Jae. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" desis Yunho. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kata-kata Yunho melukainya. Jaejoong hanya membiarkan jantungnya berdebar nyeri sebelum kembali membalas perkataan Yunho, "Aku sedang belajar menjadi teman yang baik, Yun. Tadi aku kelepasan."

Yunho terdiam mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Dia menunduk sejenak lalu kembali memandang Jaejoong, "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maaf membuatmu sulit. Kau sudah berusaha, seharusnya aku menghargai itu." Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejoong sejenak. Mencari gerakkan yang bisa mencairkan suasana.

Namun sentuhan lembut di rambutnya tidak membuat Jaejoong membaik. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa dalam keadaan menyamping agar tetap dapat melihat Yunho.

"Maafkan aku, Yun. Namun apa kau tahu? Ini sangat sulit untukku," tutur Jaejoong, "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat! Awalnya kita adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling membutuhkan. Aku terbiasa menyentuhmu dan melakukan kontak intim seperti berpelukan atau ciuman," Jaejoong menghela nafas. Tangannya memainkan ujung bajunya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun Jaejoong yakin Yunho pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, "Lalu saat itu aku terbawa emosi hingga memutuskanmu. Ini sangat menyulitkanku. Aku harus beradaptasi dengan kondisi yang baru dimana kau tidak ada disana," Jaejoong menunduk dan mengusap matanya saat merasa ada genangan di pelupuk matanya.

"Jae-"

"Jangan menyelaku. Aku belum selesai," ucap Jaejoong memotong perkataan Yunho. Dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yunho.

Menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu. Sangat sulit untuk bergerak maju. Apakah kau mengerti maksudku?" ulang Jaejoong. Ia melihat Yunho mengangguk, "Tak lama, setelah aku Yoochun dan Junsu pergi, kita semua mulai berbaikan dan mau saling memaafkan."

Yunho mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Tapi walaupun kita semua berbaikan, hubungan kita tidak membaik, Yun..." dia menatap Yunho dalam.

Yunho merasa tatapan Jaejoong mengintimidasinya. Membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, "Maafkan aku."

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," Jaejoong memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Kau tidak salah saat menawarkan persahabatan denganku. Aku yang salah karena masih tidak mau menerima kenyataan itu."

"Tapi seharusnya aku juga paham perasaanmu."

Tangan Jaejoong bergoyang. Menandakan pria itu tidak setuju dengan pendapat Yunho, "Kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah."

Yunho mendesah, jengah, "Jae, dengar. Aku selalu membuatmu sulit. Lebih tepatnya aku selalu membuat semua ini menjadi sulit. Aku tahu perasaanmu dan aku juga tahu perasaanku, namun aku takut, aku tidak sanggup jika hubungan kita kembali. Ini membuatmu harus bersabar untuk-"

"Wajar jika kau takut, Yun. Aku telah melukaimu begitu dalam. Menjadi sangat tidak tahu diri jika aku malah ingin kita kembali."

"Jangan menyelaku! Kau bahkan belum mendengar apa yang inginku katakan," bentakan Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Dia menunduk dan meremas tangannya sendiri.

Jaejoong tampak takut, membuat Yunho merasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku," ujar Yunho setelah tenang, "Seharusnya dari awal kita merahasiakan hubungan kita dari orang tuaku. Bukannya memaksakan diri agar mereka tahu hal ini," tangannya mengelus pundak Jaejoong singkat.

Mereka diam dan tampak tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Jika Yunho berfikir bahwa ini adalah salahnya, maka Jaejoong berfikir bahwa inti dari ini semua berasal darinya.

"Tapi aku membuat semuanya menjadi lebih sulit."

Yunho terdiam mendengar nada getir Jaejoong.

"Saat tahu bahwa orang tuamu sebenarnya tidak menyukaiku, seharusnya itu bukan menjadi alasanku kesal padamu. Kau ingatkan aku terus menghindarimu sejak kejadian itu," ia mengusap wajahnya sejenak. Pembicaraan ini membuatnya frustasi, "Bahkan aku memperparah segalanya dengan meninggalkanmu dan Changmin."

Sebagai leader seharusnya Yunho memiliki cara untuk menenangkan—mantan—anggota bandnya. Namun mendengar nada putus asa dari Jaejoong membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik dan membiarkan pria itu terus melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu kita bertengkar hebat karena ini. Jika aku bisa kembali, aku tidak akan marah-marah padamu saat itu hingga kita berpisah. Aku sedang gelap mata saat itu," Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya. Dia yakin penampilannya sudah hancur sekarang. Berkali-kali dia mengusap wajahnya kasar atau mengacak rambutnya sendiri, "Jika biasanya aku bisa mengambil keputusan dari pertengkaran yang biasa kita lakukan, saat itu aku sama sekali tidak bisa. Aku malah memperuncing keadaan dan tidak bisa mencari cara untuk menyelesaikannya."

Dadanya sudah sakit. Jaejoong ingin menangis di hadapan Yunho dan mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya seperti dulu. _Seperti dulu_. Namun dihadapannya bukan Yunho kekasihnya. Namun Yunho temannya. Ini membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Jika aku bisa memutar waktu, sekarang mungkin kita masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, Yun," cicit Jaejoong, "Jika bisa mengulang, aku memililh untuk mendengar ucapanmu dan tetap berada di sisimu. Aku berjanji akan berdamai denganmu dan diriku sendiri," pria itu sudah sampai di titik dimana dia sudah tidak bisa membendung semuanya. Tangisannya pecah seperti yang biasa dia lakukan dulu. Hanya di depan Yunho dia menampilkan seluruh kelemahannya. _**Seperti dulu.**_

"Aku terlalu bodoh karena terus bertahan dengan egoku. Aku yang memulai semuanya, Yun. Bahkan aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana hidupku tanpamu nantinya. Saat kita mulai berpisah dan tidak pernah berhubungan lagi ... aku ... aku ... aku hancur! Aku merindukanmu sampai aku merasa cukup gila karenanya."

Yunho tidak merespon. Tepatnya dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Semua pengakuan Jaejoong membuatnya ingin menangis juga. Perkataan pria itu seolah memaksanya untuk mengingat masa di mana dia benar-benar terpuruk dengan kondisinya. Butuh waktu yang lama agar dia dapat berdamai dengan dirinya dan mau memaafkan yang lainnya.

"Aku seperti orang bodoh terus berusaha menghubungimu. Bahkan sampai memposting hal ini di jejaring sosial. Padahal aku tahu hasilnya tetap saja nihil," Jaejoong menertawakan dirinya sendiri mengingat dirinya yang dulu.

Tangan Yunho terangkat. Menghapus air mata Jaejoong, "Jangan menangis," ucap Yunho parau. Bagimana pria itu menyuruh orang lain untuk berhenti menangis jika dirinya sendiri sudah berkaca-kaca seperti itu?

Sekilas Jaejoong mengecup telapak tangan Yunho. Dia merindukan sentuhan dari tangan ini, "Setelah itu aku, kau, Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu berkumpul dan saling memaafkan. Egoku kembali muncul karena kita berbaikan, dan memintamu kembali. Tentu kau menolaknya dan itu menjadi tamparan keras untukku. Aku menangisi diriku sendiri jika mengingat itu," lanjut Jaejoong.

"Sudah..." Yunho berbisik meminta Jaejoong menghentikan ceritanya. Ini semua melukainya sangat dalam. Dalam sunyi air mata Yunho menetes turun.

"Sampai akhirnya aku bisa berdamai dengan diriku sendiri. Kita berteman namun disini masalah kembali muncul," Jaejoong tidak menuruti keinginan Yunho dan terus bercerita, "Aku menderita karena status pertemanan kita! Bagaimana bisa, Yun... Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai orang yang sebenarnya paling tidak boleh aku cintai?

Yun, kau terlalu baik. Kau sangat baik padaku. Bagiamana aku bisa berhenti mencintaimu? Aku sudah berusaha, sungguh. Awalnya aku berharap kau menjadi jahat dan kejam. Berniat membalas dendam padaku, Junsu dan Yoochun karena meninggalkan kalian. Namun itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kenapa kau memaafkanku, Yun? Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Kenapa kau masih mau datang kemari mendengar ceritaku setelah aku melukaimu begitu banyak? Aku bah—"

"Cerewet," Yunho menghentikan seluruh ucapan Jaejoong dengan dekapan lembut. Dan disana semuanya tumpah begitu saja. Jaejoong balas mendekap Yunho dan menangis keras. Begitu juga dengan Yunho yang menangis dalam diam. Semuanya beban terasa tersalurkan perlahan.

Hampir sepuluh menit mereka dalam posisi seperti ini. Sudah tidak ada isakan lagi diantara keduanya. Hanya ruangan sunyi yang menjadi saksi bisu keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yun," bisik Jaejoong pelan. Lelah menangis, kepalanya terkulai di pundak Yunho. Sedangkan kedua tangannya masih memeluk pinggang Yunho.

Yunho terdiam sejenak, "Aku juga," balasnya lirih. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Jaejoong. Hingga membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat aman dan tenang. Pria itu perlahan memejamkan matanya mencari kehangatan yang sudah hampir tidak bisa dia rasakan lagi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jam lima pagi, Yunho memilih untuk segera pulang. Setelah saling mencurahkan isi hati dan menangis, kondisi keduanya sudah tampak lebih cair.

Jaejoong membawakan Yunho satu kotak kimchi seperti janjinya tadi. Dilihatnya Yunho sedang bersiap dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Mata Jaejoong yang awas mengikuti pergerakan Yunho yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir di hadapannya.

"Yun," Jaejoong menoel pundak Yunho yang baru selesai menggunakan sepatunya. Membuat perhatian pria itu tertuju padanya, "Jadi sekarang kita ... sudah kembali?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harapan. Dalam hatinya dia berharap dengan adanya kejadian tadi, Yunho mau memulai semuanya dari awal dengannya. Toh jika mereka kembali, Jaejoong akan berjanji menjadi semakin baik dan baik untuk Yunho.

Namun ketika Yunho menunjukan senyuman terpaksa, Jaejoong hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku belum bisa," ucap Yunho getir, "Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku tidak bisa."

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan nanar. Tak lama dia menepuk pundak temannya dan memeluk pria yang lebih tinggi sekilas.

"Tak apa, aku tahu... aku sedang menerima **karma**-ku."

* * *

**Eventough Loving You is A CRIME  
I'll be happy**

**-END-**

* * *

Ini fiksi yang kubuat kemarin untuk lomba di Fanficyunjae.

Kkk~

**Kritik & Saran?**


End file.
